Surprises and Secrets
by volvagia09
Summary: During a normal day at the guild something fateful happens which should change the lifes of two mages forever. Just an idea I had in my head and on my computer since ages. Rated T for swearing


**A/N: Hello folks! This is a story I had on my Computer, like... FOREVER, and I decided that I shout share it with the world. I love it when shallow looking characters get some deeper insight, and sometimes even character traits you wouldn't have expected them to have. Well, this story is about just that! I added a few new character traits to Gajeel's grumpy and rude personality, mixing a little (or a huge) bit Levy into it because they are my favorite couple ^_^ Furthermore I wanted to say that english is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes ^_^'**

**Now please enjoy this very long one-shot and tell me your opinion afterwards in your review ^o^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

It was a beautiful, warm and silent morning in Magnolia. The spring sun was shining down onto the city, the water was sparkling and the birds were chittering in the blooming trees. No matter from which perspective you looked at it, it was just a perfect picture of a perfect day.

"FUCK!"

Well, at least for average people. The mage guild Fairy Tail was a different matter. Only they were able to turn a perfect moment into a chaos. Since the Magic Tournament the Fairy Tail guid gained back their former reputation as one of the strongest guilds in Fiore... and one of the most crazy ones.

They built up their former guild building to it's old glory, and after that moment things went the way they were before the Tenrou Island incident over seven years ago. Like always they were brawling, yelling and insulting each other in a friendly manner.

Well, at least they would if they would not watch quizzically how a grumpy and totally pissed off Iron Dragon Slayer walked through the guildhall, cursing like a sailor in distress while he was running over chairs and against tables all around the place.

"DAMN IT! WHICH ASSHOLE PUT THIS FUCKING CHAIR IN MY WAY?!" Gajeel yelled after he run into a chair once again. His best friend and companion, the black exceed Pantherlily, tried to guide him through the hall without him hitting or tripping over something.

Not far away other guild members watched in amusement how the Iron mage once again hit his knee at a table and started shouting at Lily for guiding him wrong on purpose.

"What's wrong with him? Did he had a rusty nail in his muesli bowl or something?" Grey asked with a calm expression, although everyone who knew him saw the hint of a merriment in his eyes.

He was sitting with his team at one tabel while Juvia was stalking him again from behind a pillar. Erza was busy eating her strawberry cake, otherwise she wouldn't only have scolded Gajeel for his language, she would have taken a piece of soap and would have shoved it into his mouth, demanding he should wash it.

Natsu was eating his special fire meal and tried to answer his rival with a full mouth, but only spitted some of his food onto the table.

"Ahem...Well, that would explain his bad mood, but why is he running into thing all the time? Furthermore: Grey, your clothes..." Lucy answered to his question while she pointed out her friend's nearly naked state.

"Shit! When did that happen?"

"DAMN IT, CAT! JUST GUIDE ME TO THE NEXT BENCH!" their subject of interest yelled and shortly after that sat down at the table next to theirs.

Lily side when he stood in front of his partner with crossed arms. "You are so stubborn. Why can't I just go home and get _them_?" he asked.

"Because! If someone saw me with _them,_ my reputation would be ruined. And I would never hear the end of it from Flamebrain!" Gajeel shot back.

"Hey! I'm sitting right next to you, you now?" Natsu said with a frown, a folk full of burning pasta in his hand.

Gajeel snorted. "As if I care."

"You act like a teenybooper," Lily replied. He sighed again before he continued. "Listen. If you want it or not, I WILL go home and get _them_, no matter what you say."

"No, you won't!" the Iron mage shouted and stood up when his partner turned around to walk to the exit of the hall. The dark exceed turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to see you stopping me. Furthermore , if you carry on being so childish about this topic, I swear to god I will copy _it_ and spread it all around town!"

Suddenly Gajeel grew pale only for his face to get red with anger shortly after. "You wouldn't dare..."

Lily crossed his arms and put on an expression hard and cold as stone. "Try me."

Both of them glared at each other for a few minutes until Gajeel sighed and fell back onto the bench he was sitting on just a few moments ago.

"Good boy," Lily smirked, spread out his wings and flew through the gate. Everybody else was just sitting there and watched those two with great interest, although no one knew what the hell was going on.

After a while they began to talk with each other and the guildhall was filled with murmur once again while Gajeel was sulking at his table.

"I really wonder what's going on..." Lucy mused and tuned towards an other table nearby.

"Hey Levy-chan, how about you ask him what's wrong with him. Beside Lily you are the only one he sees as a friend and one of the few he wouldn't punch in the face in his current state," she asked the blue-haired girl.

Levy looked up from the book she was reading after a few seconds with a confused expression. "Gajeel is at the guild?"

Lucy sweatdropped, but actually she shouldn't have expected something else from the bluenette. When she was reading she was totally oblivious to her surroundings.

"Yes, and he is running over chairs and against tables ever since, taking bad words into his mouth I never heard before."

Levy put a finger to her lips while she was thinking hard before she looked at the blonde again. "Maybe he had a rusty nail in his muesli bowl."

Lucy sweatdropped again, but the Script mage was already on her way to the Dragon Slayer in question.

"Hey Gajeel. How are you doing?"

Gajeel looked up to her only for his frown to deepen and turned his head away from her with a 'Hmpf'.

Levy didn't care for his loose answer and continued, cheery as ever. "What's wrong with you today? You are more grumpy than usual."

Again Gajeel snorted and gave his answer without looking at the blue-haired mage. "None of your fucking business, Midget."

She pouted about her nickname and Gajeel's repellent attitude towards her, but before she could say anything else Lily walked in again with a small black box under his short arm. He walked towards the Iron mage and hopped onto the table to be on eye level with him, putting the box right in front of his sulking friend.

"Here you go Gajeel. And for the case you are still a pussy I brought _it_ with me, and I will have no remorse to use _it_," the exceed said and pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

Gajeel growled and reluctantly grabbed the box. He stared at it for a long while as if he wanted to make it burst into flames with just his glare. The whole guild was quiet while everyone was curious what was it that would ruin the Dragon Slayers reputation.

When nothing happened after a few minutes Wendy approached the gruff Iron mage and looked at the box with childish curiously.

"Hey, Gajeel. What is in there?" she finally asked.

Everyone held their breath to understand Gajeel's answer. He in return exhaled deeply. "My curse, my doom, my never ending nightmare, call it what you want, there is no word worse enough to describe it anyways."

With that he opened the box so only he was able to see into it and finally did what Lily wanted him to do since Gajeel ate his morning nails.

Silence.

No one dared to say a word, from utter shock or because they just didn't know what to say nobody knew.

The view which was offered to them was just so surreal, so totally absurd that even years later when they told this story their children and grandchildren they would just shake their head and would call the nuthouse to order a straitjacket.

There in front of them, right in the middle of the guildhall where everyone could see him, sat the feared Gajeel 'Kurogane' Redfox, reason for many nightmares and for mothers to hide their children, with...

Glasses?

Suddenly a roar of laughter erupted in the hall and mages were already rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes, especially Natsu, his meal totally forgotten.

"Y-You are right! I will never let you hear the end of this!" he was able to get out between two breaths before laughing once again.

Levy and Wendy were trying to hide their chuckles and smiles with their hands, but the Iron mage shot them a death glare through his glasses which had a thick, black spectacle frame that would fit a nerd in school and not a dangerous Iron Dragon Slayer. Then the two finally broke out laughing, not able to hold back any longer.

They just couldn't take his threat seriously with this thing on his nose!

Gajeel's face tuned redder and redder with every passing second and he gritted his teeth in embarrassment and humiliation. "DAMN IT! THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY YOU JERKS! STOP LAUGHING OR I WILL SHOVE YOUR MUGS UP YOUR ASSES!" he finally broke out and slammed his fist on the table to underline his threat.

The weaker members of the guild tried to hold back their laughter, knowing that their life would be forfeited if they didn't, but there were still the mages who could take the furious Dragon Slayer on.

Natsu was still rolling on the floor while he hold his stomach and tears run down his face. Grey was leaning over the table and hit it with his fist over and over while Erza sat next to him with a face as red as her hair as she tried to hold in her sounds of levity, knowing that it was not proper to laugh over a guildmate and friend, but obviously having a hard time with it.

Levy was the first one who seriously calmed down again after a while and examined the Iron mage. Although the glasses looked odd and somehow out-of-place they still let him look mature and more handsome than he already was. She began to blush at the thought and quickly drew her thoughts to different matters.

"I never saw you wearing glasses, Gajeel. Since when do you have them?" she innocently asked.

Gajeel glared at her, a deep scowl on his face, but he still answered after a while with the thought that, if the guild already knew, he could as well tell them everything.

"I always had them, I just wore contacts."

"Why did you never tell Juvia," the Water mage asked when she came to his tabel with a calm expression on her face. It seemed that she was the only one who didn't laughed, together with Lily.

"Nobody ever knew. Lily was bound to find out because he is my cat and he lives with me," Gajeel snorted.

"Not true. I knew," Rouge said from not far away.

Everyone who was still laughing stopped and every mage in the guild tuned his or her head with wide eyes to the place beside Grey, for Rouge Cheney was making himself comfortable right there with a cold and unmeaning expression.

"H-How and when did you get in here? Why are you here in the first place?" Lucy asked sweating.

Rouge shrugged his shoulders. "Right through the front door. Gajeel's cursing could be heard to Sabertooth and I wanted to look for the reason."

"And how do you know that Gajeel actually needs glasses?" Grey asked curious.

Again the foreign mage just shrugged his shoulders. "When I was his apprentice I saw him with them once."

"Then you surely know what _it_ is Lily and Gajeel were talking about before, don't ya?" Natsu asked with a smile of anticipation.

Everyone was looking at Rouge with curiosity and tension while Gajeel paled once again. For a while nothing happened and Rouge didn't even change his facial expression.

"No. No clue," he finally said and everyone fell over while Gajeel exhaled the breath he was holding.

Natsu was the first one to gain back his composure and an evil smile was spread across his face. "Well, if nobody knows we just have to find out ourselves," he said and jumped towards Lily to grab the small exceed, but he in return saw that coming and flew high into the air.

"No way, Natsu. If everyone was to find out about _it_ I have nothing to blackmail Gajeel anymore," Lily said and an angry 'HEY!' could be heard from said Iron mage.

What he didn't expect though was that someone was sneaking up to him from behind while he was distracted from Natsu's yells and attempts to catch him. She was stealthy and always moved at the right time to not be spotted, always staying in his blind spot. When Lily held up the piece of paper that contained _it _over his head to get it out of Natsu's reach she grabbed it and returned to the ground as fast as she could.

Lily barely got taken by surprise, but in the female exceed of the guild he seemed to have found his master. He would have never expected Charle to be so caught up in something so childish.

She quickly handed the paper to Jet who was the closest person she could get to. Gajeel was shouting and tried to push the crowd that gathered around the Speed mage out of his way to get _it_ out of anyone's sight to prevent his life to go south.

But it was already too late.

When Jet unfolded the paper the grin vanished from his face and his face grew pale as if he just saw a ghost. Everyone who gathered around him frowned and got worried when the mage didn't responded by them calling his name.

Charle spread out her wings and flew behind him to look over his shoulder at the paper and her eyes went wide in shock.

"What is it Charle?" the youngest Dragon Slayer asked worriedly.

"This... This is just... That's impossible... This can't be..." the exceed stuttered while she was staring at the piece of paper. Although everybody was dying to know what was on it they got a little scared of it when it got such a reaction out of the otherwise calm and collected female exceed.

Finally Natsu came over to them and snapped the paper out of Jet's frozen hands and looked at it. Everybody was tense when they observed his reaction, but he only grew a confused expression.

"Gajeel, you can read?" he asked and looked at the Iron mage who finally made his way through the crowd.

Everyone frowned at this statement. What did reading had to do with all this? The person with the most interest and with the greatest intellect to make something out of Natsu's statement was a certain blue-haired bookworm. She drew her way towards Natsu, comprehending what he just said.

When she stood beside the Dragon Slayer she looked at the paper and at first couldn't see anything suspicious. It was a photo of a young woman smiling into a camera. But then she saw a child in the background. He had back and spiky hair and glasses that looked somehow familiar. Then she spotted some metal studs on the boy's face and saw the red colour of his eyes and recognised him as Gajeel in his younger years.

But the thing that shocked her the moment she saw it was not the boy but the thing he held in his arms.

A book.

But not just _any_ book. It looked quite old and she saw a foreign language on the cover. She frowned and tried to read it, but it seemed ot be a language she didn't know and the chance for Levy not knowing an ancient language was so small you couldn't even see it with a magnifier.

Before she could see much else the photo was snatched away from Natsu's hand. She looked up and saw a totally furious, but also totally embarrassed Gajeel standing in front of her with a red face, glaring at her through his glasses which dropped the intimidating factor of him immensely.

"Gajeel... could it be that you were a nerd when you were a child?" she finally asked him after a few minutes of complete silence and unsuccessful glaring.

Again the whole guildhall turned quiet to listen to the Iron mage's answer. He looked around like a hounded animal, his embarrassment clearly on his face. At the end he looked at the floor and murmured something inscrutable.

"Pardon?"

"YEAH! YEAH I WAS! HAPPY NOW THAT YOU DESTROYED MY IMAGE AND MY WHOLE LIFE?!" he eventually exploded with a red-head and again the whole guild burst out into laughter except Levy and Lily.

Gajeel grid his teeth and clenched his hands into fists to not punch everyone in the room senseless and to not run out of the guild in embarrassment like a high school girl. He was too busy keeping himself under control that he didn't feel how the photo was sneaked out of his hands.

Levy took a closer look at the photo to recognise the language on the book. It just couldn't be that this was a language she didn't know! But the longer she looked at it the more frustrated she grew for not being able to read the title on the a while the laughter died down once again, but Levy concentrated far too much on the photo to notice it.

"Oi! Ya head looks ready to explode, Runt," Gajeel addressed her when he realised that she looked at the picture.

The Script mage's head was red from the effort to read the book's cover and frustration to not being able to. The frown on her face deepened before she looked up and stared at the Iron mage.

"Gajeel, what kind of language is this?" she finally asked and the whole guild gasped in surprise and horror. Jet and Droy chose this moment to run out of the building and up into town, screaming.

"LEVY DOES NOT KNOW A LANGUAGE! THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! SAVE YOURSELVES! WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!"

Gajeel just catched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Metalicana tought it to me. I think it's dragon language, but I don't know exactly."

Levy stared at him in silence while her eyes began to widen and her mouth fell agape bit by bit. Suddenly she dropped the photo and fell to her knees in front of the Dragon Slayer, her hands folded in front of her chest as if she was praying.

"You know the Dragon Language?" she asked while she was looking at Gajeel with sparkling eyes.

He, in return, sweatdropped and just nodded.

Levy crawled on her knees closer to him and grabbed the fabric of his tunic. Gajeel backed away slightly, scared from her odd behavior.

"Please, Gajeel! Please, teach me, I beg you! Please!" she pleaded with her eyes watering and growing even bigger in size, forcing her famous puppy dog eyes onto him.

Gajeel looked at her puzzled, but when he realised that she was begging him for something a smirk spread across his face.

"And what do I get for it?" he asked.

"Everything! I give you everything you want!" Levy responded without thinking. However, when she saw the smug grin on his face she doubted that promising him everything he wanted was such a good idea.

"Fine Shorty," he finally said.

* * *

Levy paced in her overfilled and untidy room, waiting for the Iron mage to arrive. After the smug grin left his face they agreed on a date to meet, although Gajeel haven't told her the thing he wanted in return for his knowledge. When she asked for it he grinned again and just said "I will tell you when the time comes."

He was already late and Levy hurried into her small kitchen to look at the clock on the wall.

4:01 pm.

They wanted to meet at 4:00 pm.

Again she hurried to the door to not overhear his knock or shout when he arrived. Erza gave him a special permission to enter the new built Fairy Hills, knowing how much it ment for Levy to learn this language, but now he was _late_!

Finally the bluenette heard a hard knock on her door and immediately ran over to answer it. When she was ripping the door open she came to face the tall appearance of the scowling Dragon Slayer, his glasses still on his nose.

His expression quickly changed into confusion when he saw the angry glare Levy gave him.

"What?"

"You are late," she said with a pout.

"I thought we meet at 4 pm?" he asked confused. Did he remembered it wrong?

"Exactly! And what time is it?" she asked angry, still in her door frame.

"Do I look as if I have a watch with me?" he shot back.

"It's 4:02!" she practically screamed into his face.

He glared back in irritation. "You make a fuss because of 2 minutes?"

She sighed, her expression changed into an apologetic one and stepped out of the way. "I'm sorry. It's just that I am a little touchy when I have the chance to learn a new language."

He snorted and stepped in. When she closed the door behind him he was already stunned from the mere amount of books she possessed, although her old ones from seven years ago must have been destroyed. If he thought she was a bookworm _before,_ he wondered what he should call her _now_. Her books lay on the floor, on the kitchen table, on the closets, on the wardrobe at the entrance and on the window ledge, not to forget in the huge shelves all round the room.

Levy watched him as he stepped closer to one of the shelves, recognising it to be the one for non-fiction and school books of all kinds. She wanted to tell him that those books were the most uninteresting and uninspiring ones, but then he surprised her for the second time that day.

"You read 'Agriculture and Capitalism' from Lenny Woods?" he asked, looking at the cover of one of the _really_ fat books.

A little stunned she nodded.

"So ya think that the economy of southern Fiore in X420-X450 was an agrarian capitalism?"

"Well... he has a certain point" she began before he interrupted her.

"That's crap. Ya only believe in that because you haven't read Jerry Hosenheimer's 'The early years of magic and it's impact on the economical rate of Fiore'. No matter how you look at it, Lenny Woods has no clue what is going on outside of his little dreamland and totally forgot the shifting rants of economy due to the foundation of the first guilds," he said nonchalantly. When he finished Levy was catching flies with her mouth.

"Excuse me for a second," she brought out and walked to her bathroom. He watched her quizzically while she stalked to it and closed the door. After that he heard a key being turned and the bar locking the door. Shortly after that he heard a hammering from the inside, wondering what the Script mage was doing he shrugged it off and turned towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

Inside the bathroom Levy was hammering her head against the wall, always repeating in her thoughts to calm down. She would have never thought that Gajeel could turn her on even more than before!

Even before the S-class exams she knew that she developed feelings for the Iron mage, and during the fight with Grimouir Heart she realised that she had a _really_ deep crush on him. But now that he looked more..._intelligent_ and handsome with his glasses, and the fact that he just talked knowingly about a topic that just few people had the nerve to read about in their free time (including herself) was nearly too much for her to bear.

If she haven't walked into the bathroom she knew she would have either jumped him or got a nosebleed for sure. Maybe both.

When she stepped out after a while she only saw Gajeel's backside due to the fact that practically his whole upper body was buried in her fridge.

"What are you doing there?"

He straighten up and looked past the door of the fridge. "I'm hungry. Hey, is that cement in your hair?"

She overheard his question on purpose and turned towards the fridge, grabbing a covered plate out of it. "This is pizza from yesterday. Or was it the day before yesterday? Anyways, you should still be able to eat it without concern."

Gajeel looked at the plate after he undid the cling film from it, then he shrugged his shoulders, stuffed the piece of pizza into his mouth and sat down at the table. Levy stood beside him and just realised something important was missing.

"Hey, where are the books? You promised me that you would teach me dragon language!" she asked her companion.

"At first you have to learn how to crawl before you can learn how to run. The books come later and now get me some piece of paper." Levy pouted at the order, but then she sighed and did as he said. When she sat down at the table as well Gajeel grabbed the pencil she gave him and began to draw something onto it.

Now that he was distracted she had enough time to think about this strange turn of events. She would never have thought that Gajeel would have to wear glasses and that he would be the one teaching her something for a change. Then a question popped into her head.

"Gajeel? How does it come that you have to wear your glasses? Didn't you mentioned earlier that you usually wear contacts?" she asked im and the Iron mage stopped writing. Some seconds passed by before he answered.

"When I go to sleep I put them onto the shelve over the sink in the bathroom. When I went out of the shower this morning I tripped and the contacts went down the drain."

Levy looked at him with wide eyes before she began to laugh. The mighty Gajeel Redfox tripped in the bathroom! Another thing that just was _not_ Gajeel-like!

"Oi! Stop laughing, would ya?! It's already embarrassing enough to wear this windows in my face!" he yelled at her, his face all red again. Levy pressed her lips together and tried to breathe in deeply through her nose to calm herself down.

He was right. He felt humiliated and embarrassed enough, she shouldn't laugh about it. He huffed and went back to the piece of paper in front of him, cursing a little under his breath.

Somehow Levy knew that the upcoming time would reveal even more secrets.

* * *

Weeks went by and Levy began to understand that learning the Dragon Language was not as easy as she thought it would be. The alphabet had more letters than the ones of most other languages and the letters mostly differ in a single line or dot. In addition to that came Gajeel's poor handwriting which made the learning even more complicated.

But nothing could stop a determined Levy McGarden!

She used every chance she got to get another lesson whenever both of them were at the guild and not on missions. No matter how pissed he was for the steady interruptions of his meal, when she used her puppy dog eyes he just couldn't resist her. Although it took a while he got new contacts after two weeks, not taking any missions in that time to not ruin his reputation. Levy was a little disappointed about it, but she never showed it. whenever she mentioned his glasses or his contacts he reacted a little touchy, so she quickly learned to avoid the topic.

They did most of the lessons in her apartment at Fairy Hills, but sometimes they did it at his place. For once it seemed that she would get what she expected from Gajeel. He live in a more run down part of the town, right beside a scrap metal dump. She had to admit that living beside a scrap metal dump when you are a metal-eater came in handy.

Whenever she was at Gajeel's place she tried to sneak into his bedroom where his bookshelf stood, trying to get one of the precious dragon books into her fingers. Just one time she wanted to leaf through those old pages and to smell their stimulating smell, but every time she got close to the Dragon Slayer's bedroom he would catch her, grab her by her collar and drag her back to the living room or the kitchen, refusing her the satisfaction an old book was giving her.

His apartment was surprisingly clean, though very scanty. A couch, a chest of drawers, a table in the kitchen with two chairs, a bathroom, Lily's room with a bed and a lot of weapons he seemed to collect, and Gajeel's bedroom she never lay eyes on.

And Levy got better and better for she was a fast learner, just like everyone expected. Jet and Droy even hoped that she would finally stop meeting the Iron mage. Levy and Gajeel met _a_ _little_ _too often_ for their tastes. So they were relieved that the Dragon Slayer was on a mission outside Magnolia fo a while. They had Levy all for themselves. Or so they thought.

"Did you even listen to me?" Jet whined at the end of his sentence. He was just telling her how he defeated a group of thiefs on his own during Levy's seven years absence, but had soon to realise that she just had eyes for the papers in front of her.

"Huh?" was the bluenettes only reply when she looked up to meet her teammates gaze.

"See? Since you began to study this stupid language you don't have anything else in mind," Droy complained. Ever since she didn't take notice of him anymore he began to eat even more than before.

"It's not stupid! Dragon Language is just very difficult and I want to learn it as fast as possible!" she replied and just wanted to return to her notes when the door of the guild flew open and a rather tired and dirty looking Gajeel entered, followed by a tousled Pantherlily.

Levy's eyes brightened by this sight. She could finally have another lesson! To her surprise Gajeel made a beeline to her table. He smashed his bag on it without a word and began to search something inside. Finally his arm came back to the surface, a slim, small and extremely old-looking book in his hand.

"Here," he grunted and held the book into Levy's face. She took it and looked at it confused before she noticed the title.

"Oh my God! This is a book written in Dragon Language!" she squealed and shot up from her seat. "But Gajeel, didn't you say that it is still too early for me to read something like this?" Levy asked, the confusion covering her excitement a little.

"You were getting on my nerves with it for weeks now. I just wanted you to finally shut up," he answered and let himself sink onto a chair with a sigh. Levy pouted but quickly fell back into her excited state. A dragon book all for herself! Gajeel was right. She told him that she wanted to look into one of his books for a few weeks now, but she never had the intention to bother him with it. She just wanted a book.

She opened it quickly and immediately smelled the flavour of old paper and ink. Swelling into this odor she looked onto the first page, only to pause. On it were tiny letters from which she nearly couldn't distinguish which letter it was she already knew. She could have figured _that_ out though, but the biggest problem was the fact that she couldn't even read the first sentence whole without having a giant question mark inside her head. This was one of the few moments Levy Mcgarden felt undoubtedly stupid.

She heard a snicker and pulled her gaze away from the book to look at a highly amused Dragon Slayer in front of her.

"Told you it is still too early for you, Shrimp" he said and smirked in satisfaction. Levy pouted and closed the book

"You could have just showed me one of your own books to make it clear. Now you bought me a book and I can't even read it," she said and felt a little bad inside. Because of her arrogance he searched for a surely rare book, and now she couldn't even read it. "Where did you find this anyways?" she asked.

"In an antique shop for books in the town we had the mission," he said and yawned, showing the whole world his white canines.

"_You_ were in a _bookstore_?" Levy asked disbelieving.

"GAJEEL VISITED A BOOKSTORE! THE WORLD IS LOST!" Jet and Droy screamed while they were running out of the guild to put as much distance between them and the Iron mage as possible. Gajeel only snorted.

"Could it be that the nerdy side of you wanted a little free-wheel?" Levy asked slyly and smiled at him.

"Are you kidding me?! No way in bloody hell!" Gajeel responded, but his slightly red ears betrayed him. Levy chuckled and looked back onto the book in front of her.

"I wanted to ask you something. Why are you collecting those dragon books in the first place?" she asked.

Gajeel turned his head away from her and his eyes got a distant look. "I'm searching for any clue where Metalicana and the other dragons could have gone to ," he eventually said. To his surprise Natsu and Wendy were at his side only a second after those words left his mouth.

"Did you find anything?" Natsu asked full of hope and Wendy looked at him expectantly.

"No. I didn't find any fucking hint. I thought I finally found something when I discovered this dragon cemetery during the tournament, but it just gave me a headache." Gajeel said bitterly and his fellow Dragon Slayer's hopeful smiles vanished. They retreated slowly and Gajeel let out an exasperate sigh while he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, if you didn't find anything yet, I think I should give this to you. You have more use for it than I do," Levy eventually said and held out the slim book in her hand, but the Iron mage shook his head.

"Keep it. I already read it on the way back and there is nothing interesting in it," he said. The bluenette pulled her hand back, a little relieved that she could keep this new precious possession of hers.

"Um... Gajeel?" she eventually asked when the Iron Mage wanted to stand up and leave.

"What is it Shrimp? I'm tired and hungry," he said grumpy.

"Would you help me read this book?" she asked and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes. Gajeel sighed again and massaged his neck.

"Fine, but first let me rest a little, would ya Shorty?" he replied and left for the door, leaving a totally happy bookworm behind.

* * *

Sometimes Gajeel hated his cat. Especially when he brought the Shrimp to their apartment and he saw this sly grin in the feline's face. As well as the time when he searched for the book he wanted to give the Bookworm. His cat was standing beside him, and just as before, had this _knowing_ smile on his face, mixed with the _knowing_ posture of his. And he even hated his cat at this exact moment.

Gajeel was sitting right beside Levy inside the guildhall, looking over her shoulder to help her reading the bloody book he bought her. Lily was sitting in the barcounter, looking and _smiling_ at him. He hated this look of pure satisfaction on the exceed's face. The kind of satisfaction you can only get when you know you are right.

Ever since Gajeel began teaching the Bookworm Lily was telling him that it was 'damn time'. When he asked what that ment his cat said that it was 'damn time' for him to make a move on the girl he liked. Liked! As if Gajeel was a shy and lovesick pansy who had to search for an excuse for being together with his poor love!

But Gajeel was no pansy! He was the fucking Iron Dragon Slayer! He wouldn't look at a girl and transform into a puddle of goo when she smiled or just winked. Pah!

He didn't think that it was adorable how she put her tongue out of her mouth when she was writing something in high concentration. He didn't think that it was endearing how she scratched her head with the back of her pencil when her train of thoughts was stuck. And he wouldn't think that she was cute when she frowned and pouted while she was thinking.

Sure, the 1000 Watt smile she gave him and the sparkle in her eyes was a good reward for the effort he put into the search for the book and the free time he had to sacrifice for teaching her. But seriously! She didn't need to use her abnormally large eyes at him to make him help her.

...

He was no lovesick pansy! Got it?!

Gajeel would have teared his hair in frustration if he didn't remember sitting in the middle of the crowded guildhall right beside the Shrimp, so he just gritted his teeth. He really hated his cat sometimes.

Unknown to the Dragon Slayer was that the thought of the bluenette next to him moved into quite the same direction. The fact that he was sitting not a foot away and looked over her shoulder wasn't really helping her concentration, if you know what I mean. She could almost hear the teasing of her best friend Lucy. Ever since Levy asked Gajeel about lessons Lucy always looked at her with this knowing and sly smile on her face whenever she mentioned him. One day she even asked her if Levy already made a move on him, seducing him for example. The thought alone made Levy swoon. Her and Gajeel...

She shook her head and blushed, but she couldn't get this image out of her head while he was sitting so close to her right now. She was slowly turning into a second Juvia.

Levy sighed, looked up from her new book and glanced to the barcounter where she saw Lucy talking to Mirajane and Pantherlily. When the blonde noticed her look she looked back, this _smile_ back on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows and even pursed her lips. Lucy and Mira began to laugh when Levy began to blush again. Even Lily was chuckling.

She quickly looked back into her book. She sighed and looked towards the Iron mage beside her, not able to focus on the letters on the page. He seemed to be lost in thoughts as well, so he didn't notice her gaze. She really had to do something.

And an idea was already taking form inside her head.

* * *

She never thought this would be this _difficult_! She was walking through all bookstores she could find but didn't see _anything_! She knew that dragon books were rare, but not even the oldest bookshop she could find even _heard_ of them!

Levy sighed in exasperation while she walked through the dark streets of Magnolia. She just came back from a mission at the outskirts of Fiore. She had to fight some kind of Yeti in the mountains. She thanked god that she had as much keen insight to bring a coat for it was redicoulisly cold there. She mainly took the job to visit the town which was one of the oldest in the country. She hoped to find one of this precious books, but found nothing.

She at least hoped that there would have been some kind of ledgend that told that once some kind of... of _Snow Dragon_ would have settled there (which would have raised the possibilities that she found a brook written in Dragon Language), but she found nothing. Not even an ancient _blotting paper_ with sprawly ancient notes!

She just wanted to tear her hair in frustration. How long would she have to search for a book like this? Gajeel searched for them his whole live, so how long would it last for a professional bookworm like her to find one of the rarities? Maybe she should ask her most trusted bookseller.

Levy sighed once again. At least she had a bit of money in her pocket. She had a hard time figuring out that the Yeti's weakness was bad clarinet music, but at the end she finished him off without anyone helping her. No Jet, no Droy, and especially no Gajeel. She would show him that she was not some weak midget who needed to be saved all the time!

Jet and Droy were just useless as ever. As soon as they entered the monster's cave they were hit by some falling ice blocks, passing out with stars over their heads. Not that she expected something else. Seven years of training seemed to be little worth, but she still loved them both.

She nearly didn't heard the voice calling her while she walked down to the rebuild Fairy Hills.

"Hello Levy! Long time no see. Did you find someone else who pleases you more?" the voice said and Levy turned her head around. To her left stood her bookseller of confidence. He seemed to just close his shop down, but the bluenette couldn't help but feel extremely lucky. If someone could get a hold of a rare book written in an ancient language, it was Mr. Carlsen!

She quickly run over to him with a smile on her face. "There is no other one than you, I swear. I just was a little buisy lately," she said happily. Although she was away for several years, Mr. Carlsen still treated her like a good friend, just like before. But it could also be that he just wanted her to spend as much money buying his books like seven years ago.

"You look troubled," he said matter of factly. Levy nodded.

"I'm searching for this special book all around lately, but I can't find it anywhere," she said and promptly showed the bookseller her famous puppy dog eyes. Just to make sure.

"Oh dear! Why didn't you come to me right away?" he asked her aghast and opened the shop again. Smiling Levy entered it. It seemed that there was still a light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Lucy looked over the crowd that gathered inside the guildhall, searching for a mob of blue hair that didn't belonged to Juvia. She was sure that Levy should have been back a week ago. But she didn't see her once since the day she left. When she asked Mira about it the barmaid just said that Jet and Droy were already back in Magnolia.

Frowning Lucy walked out of the guild towards Fairy Hills. If her best friend was already back she had to be in her room. Maybe she found a new book during her mission, or she just tried to read the book Gajeel bought her.

When she entered the dormitory she quickly went up the stairs to Levy's room. She knocked. Nothing. She knocked again, but still nobody answered the door. After another attempt with no result Lucy decided that something was wrong and let herself in. She was greeted with the usual untidiness of her friends realm. Warily the blonde stepped over the large piles of books towards the bedroom.

When she opened it she nearly got a heart-attack. I front of her, sitting on her bed, sat Levy. Thousands of notepads lay on the floor and on the sheets of the bed. Levy herself wore baggy clothes that hung down her slender frame. She had dark rings under her eyes which were red and puffy, probably from the lack of sleep Her hair was unruly and looked as if she put a finger into a plug. The blonde soon realised why when the bluenette teared her hair in frustration, a pencil in her hand.

Just then Lucy saw the book that lay on her friends lap. It was thick and looked heavy, so it was just the type of book Levy liked the best, but this particular one seemed to drive her crazy. She didn't just noticed Lucy standing in the door frame and grabbed a sheet of paper that lay to her right. She looked at it and threw it away, immediately grabbing a new one.

Unsure Lucy stepped into the room and approached the bluenette. "Are you all right Levy?" she asked cautiously. Levy's head snapped towards her, and again Lucy nearly got a heart-attack. Her best friend turned into a Zombie!

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Levy asked confused.

"I was worried and thought I might look if everything was fine with you," the blonde said. "Soooo, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I," Levy asked, still looking a little confused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you weren't in the guild for the last week and you gave nobody a sign of life," Lucy told her while she maneuvered around the sheets on the floor.

"Is it already Friday?" Levy asked, confused as ever. It seemed that the bluenette was more out of it than assumed.

"Oh yes. If you forgot about time than you should probably look into the mirror," the blonde said when she finally settled on the bed. Levy looked at her quizzically, but eventually stood up and walked to her bathroom. A few seconds later Lucy heard a loud scream, followed by a blue lightning that flew to the closet.

"Oh my God! I look like a Zombie!" Levy screamed while she run through her clothes to find something suitable. She quickly vanished back into the bathroom, and soon after it the Celestial mage heard the sound of a shower. Snickering she looked at the book that got her friend occupied for so long.

She wasn't really surprised that it was one of this dragon books she was so fond of lately. But this one wasn't the one she got from Gajeel. _This_ one was bigger and the letters were even smaller. Lucy curiously took one of the notes that lay inside and saw that her friend had been quite busy. It seemed that she had already translated half of the book.

It seemed that the book was a gathering of tales and legends, some referring to natural occurences a long time ago, other to magical creatures. As well as dragons. Lucy raised an eyebrow. She could understand if Gajeel would be the one who wouldn't come to the guild because of tale about dragons, but why was Levy so... _obsessed_ with them all of a sudden?

Before she could think about it any further her best friend came out of the bathroom, clad in fresh clothes and rubbing her hair dry with a towel while she sat down on her bed. She looked better, but she still had this dark circles under her eyes.

"What is this?" Lucy asked. Levy blushed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Well, you know... I...erm...I just wanted to be of... _help_, you know," Levy stuttered while she shyly put the tips of her forefingers together. Lucy just frowned. Who did she want to help? But then it dawned on her.

"You want to help Gajeel finding the dragons?" she asked to make sure and her friend nodded.

'_This can't be the only reason'_ Lucy thought and frowned at Levy, who in return avoided her eyes and looked out of the window. Why would she want ot help Gajeel so badly? Of course because she is in love with him, but even Levy wasn't so selfless when it came to things she wanted. But then Lucy saw daylight!

A big and sly smile stretched across the blondes face and she snickered teasingly. "Oh ho, Levy! You want to impress him in an issue that is important to him so he sees you in a different light, maybe even being _grateful_ and _thanking_ you in _certain_ ways?" she said and wiggled her eyebrows.

Levy's face turned red, but she didn't say anything, which just gave Lucy the proof she needed for her theory. But then she frowned. "It's not a bad idea, but when Gajeel, who searched for dragons his whole life, didn't find anything about the whereabouts of the dragons, then what chances do you have?"

This time it was Levy's turn to give her friend a sly grin. "He just doesn't has the _connections_ I have," she said mischievously. She grabbed to her side and took a sheet of paper from her nightstand. "I found this in the book," she said and gave the translation to Lucy. She read through it and the further she got the higher she raised her eyebrows.

"This... This could actually work," she said after a while. The girls looked at each other and grinned. But then Lucy frowned again.

"But before we you set this plan into action you may want to sleep a bit. You still look like a racoon."

* * *

Levy panted into her hands to warm them while she walked through the cold night air towards her aim. It got quite a bit colder during the week she shut up herself inside her room. She looked over her shoulder to the backpack she was carrying while she thought about what she was about to do. She actually didn't expect her plan to be working for it wasn't the best she ever had, but it was worth a try. And it was definitely worth for the book that was securely packed in the bag on her back.

She breathed in deeply to calm her nerves. She was nervous, but who wouldn't if you had the chance to get closer to the person you love? Further and further she got to Gajeel's apartment. When she stood in front of it she saw the lights inside. So he was home, or was it just Pantherlily? Well, she didn't know when she didn't tried.

In front of the door she inhaled deeply one last time, and then finally knocked. At first she didn't hear anything, but then she caught steps on the other end. Heavy steps, so it rather was Gajeel or Lily in his battle mode, which would be highly unlikely for he was in his own home and not in a _battle_.

When the door opened Levy was totally taken by surprise. In front of her stood a bare-chested Iron Dragon Slayer, and the poor bluenette could see every single muscle under his skin. But to top it all he wore the nerdy glasses of his. He looked down at her a little groggy.

"Shrimp? What are you doing here?" he asked and frowned.

The blushing Levy had to blink a few times and shook her head, trying to make her head work again. The time to swoon was later, but know she had to concentrate. "I found something that could help you," she said and smiled at him.

The frown on his face deepened. "Help me with what?" he asked confused.

"You know, with your little father issue," she said and her smile widened.

Gajeel raised his metal studded eyebrow in suspicion, but still stepped aside. Levy quickly entered, welcoming the warmth. She looked around and saw an open book lying on the livingroom table. She stepped closer, but the Iron mage stepped in front of her to block her view. If she didn't know it better she would say that his expression just showed embarrassment, but she brushed it away, needing to focus on her task ahead.

"Where is Lily?" she asked and looked around for the exceed.

"He went to check on the other exceeds that came here from Edolas," Gajeel said while he closed the book and put it away where Levy couldn't reach it: on top of a closet. Levy pouted while he took a black wife beater that lay on the couch and put it on, his glasses still on his nose. "So, what is it you came here for?" he asked.

"Hm?" Levy asked confused. She didn't get what he said for she was admiring the play of muscles under his tanned skin when he pulled the shirt over his head. It was rather hypnotizing.

"My father issues? You said you found something that could help my just a minute ago. What's wrong with you bookworm?" Gajeel asked a little annoyed. Levy shook her head to get it clean again. She had to focus!

"I've found a book that should be helpful to you," she said and put down her backpack, pulling the dragon book out of it. Gajeels eyes widened in surprise and he stepped closer. The bluenette had certainly woke her interest with this. He took the book she held out to him. Levy never saw Gajeel handle something with such care, just as if he feared the book would fall apart if he didn't. He sat down on the couch and the Script mage settled down beside him.

Levy bend over to the book on the livingroom table and opened the page where she found her information. "Here, read this," she said and pointed towards the specific passage. Gajeel frowned, and a minute later he was lost in the text, so Levy took the freedom to look at him in all his glory.

His hair was a bit unruly as if he just woke up, not that his hair was ordinary to begin with. Her eyes wandered down towards his upper body. She could clearly see his muscles under the tight shirt of his. She blushed, but didn't turned away. Actually she just wanted to touch his arms and feel for herself if those thews were as hard as they looked like...

She quickly shook her head. She really turned into a second Juvia. Her eyes settled back to his face and she saw the utter concentration and seriousness on it. Her mind immediately sobered. This was not just about her affections for this man. It was a matter of most importance to Gajeel, so important that he spent a great amount of time and - especially money on it, not to speak the emotional backslash he got every time he couldn't find something of importance in the books. Every book without information was another fruitless step. Another step that didn't brought him closer to his aim: finding his father.

Suddenly Gajeel's eyes widened. Levy smiled. This was the exact reaction she expected of him while reading this concrete clause.

"This is..." Gajeel said speechless. Levy couldn't remember a single time she ever saw Gajeel without something to say. Even in the most silly and inappropriatest situation he usually had to put in his own twopenn'orth. But now he sat here in his own living room, totally _speechless_ because of a _book_! A few weeks ago she would have laughed over the mere thought of it.

"Yeah, isn't it?" Levy said, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. Now she got a little excited herself, but not because of the man next ot her but because of the information she found.

"This may not say why or where the dragons may hide, but it certainly may give you a hint when and where they might appear again! On the 7th of July during 'The Dragon King Festival', today known as the Grand Magic Tournament!" Levy said, her body humming from excitement.

Gajeel frowned. "Well, this Festival would explain the dragon cemetery under the arena, but where were the real dragons? I never heard about dragons interrupting one of the tournaments in the past either," he said.

"I don't know, but at least there is hope," Levy said and smiled at Gajeel confidently. " They will show up one day. I'm sure of that, and until that day we just have to attend every single Magic Tournament. One day they will come back," she said and beamed up to the Iron mage beside her.

Gajeel looked at her surprised, but then he smirked and raised his arm to ruffle her hair. "You really are freaking amazing, ya know that Shrimp?" he said.

Levy pouted and tried to get her hair back under the headband, but eventually she couldn't suppress her smile any longer. "Well, you mentioned it one or two times," she said which only widened Gajeel's smirk. It seemed that her mission was a complete success... well, at least partly.

They sat on the couch for a little while before Gajeel began to examine the book a little closer. He frowned again. "Where did you get this anyways?" he eventually asked her.

Levy looked at him in confusion. "Mr. Carlsen, the bookseller on the main street, got it for me. Why?"

Gajeel's frown became a snarl and a growl after he received this information. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath, and suddenly shot up from the sofa, rushing into his room. Levy stood up as well, confused by his reaction. She went after him and –for the first time - stepped into Gajeel's room.

On the wall opposite of the door stood his bed, and right beside it stood a desk. Above the desk, pinned to the wall, was a map of Fiore with multiple crosses and notes on it. Levy looked to her left towards the wall beside the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

The whole wall was hid under a huge bookshelf, filled to the rim with ancient books which partly looked more than two hundred years old, some were even thicker than Levy's tights. It was a collection every assembler would kill for. She didn't want to imagine how much money Gajeel had to put onto the counter to afford all of this tomes.

Knowingly Gajeel stood in front of the shelf, apparently searching for a special volume. He bend down and took one of books from the lower rack and turned around and put it beside Levy's which lay on the bed. He stood there and sniffed at them one after the other, a scowl forming on his face. The bluenette stepped closer. At first she wanted to ask him what was the matter, but then she noticed it. The books looked exactly alike.

"What the..." Levy began, but was soon interrupted by Gajeel.

"This is a fake," he snarled angrily and pointed at his own book.

"How do you know?" she asked and looked examined the books closer.

"They smell different. Yours smells older and of wood. Mine of ink and modern paper. Most dragon books were written by hermits, so they shouldn't smell like an ordinary book. At first I thought it was because mine lay together with the other more recent written books in the store for too long so it just adopted their scent, but know you got the original with you," Gajeel said angrily, driving his hand through his messy hair.

"Who sold you your copy?" Levy asked curiously so she knew who she needed to avoid.

"This Carlsen guy on the main street," Gajeel said bitterly.

Levy gasped. No way! The nice and helpful Mr. Carlsen should sell fakes? This was terrible! How many books did she buy by him that were fakes? How much ancient and rare books did she buy from him which weren't the originals? She felt anger bubble up inside of her.

"This bastard! How dare he does something like that! Selling fake books and living peacefully with himself! I swear, if I ever see him again I will... I will... I will make kindling out of him! Ohhh, if I get my hands on him I will make him regret even _trying_ to sell fake books, to me or anyone else!" she yelled and pushed the air furiously. She was barely as angry in her entire life like she was in this moment! This bastard should better look out for her upcoming punishment!

Suddenly a low chuckle filled the air. Levy tuned around and saw Gajeel sitting on the bed, chuckling about the bluenette's outburst. "You're really something Shorty. Never thought that something so small like you could get so angry," he snickered.

Levy pouted at him angrily. "And you finally stop teasing me because of my height you damn Metalhead!" she shouted, pointing at him accusingly with her finger. She didn't know why she just said that, it simply came out of her mouth, but if she was serious, she just needed to let go of some stream. She was so fired up that she could finally give him a mouthful for his teasing!

"What did you just say?" Gajeel asked her and stood up, the scowl back on his face, towering over the small Script mage.

"You just heard me, or are you just deaf?"

"At least I can reach the upper books without using a chair!"

"Good for you. It seems that some people got more muscles than brain!"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"No shit Sherlock! You actually understood what I ment?"

"Did your parents never tell you to not start fights with guys bigger than you?!"

"They were rather occupied in teaching me manners and moral! At least I had a proper education unlike certain other people!"

"I was rather busy surviving in the wilderness on my own while a bastard of a foster-father didn't care!"

"Than why are you even searching for him in the first place?! Are you a masochist or what?"

"Because he is still the only father I got!"

Levy breathed heavily, her eyebrows scrunched together into a an angry scowl. She wanted to say something, but Gajeel's last statement still hung heavy in the air. It was true. Gajeel never had the chance to get anything Levy deemed at as a matter of course. He was taken in by a dragon, a wild animal. Intelligent animal, but still an animal, and as far as she knew, Metalicana wasn't the perfect role model either.

Levy's expression softened by the thought of Gajeel's hard childhood. The man in question though snarled.

"Don't you dare pity me Shrimp!" he grunted out before he left the room in a hurry, grabbing a jacket that hung on the wall and fled his apartment. Quickly Levy hurried after him, the books on the bed long forgotten.

"Wait Gajeel!" she yelled after him while they hurried down the streets. Gajeel didn't even looked back to her, just stalked ahead, Levy running after him.

"I didn't mean-" she was able to get out before a hand clasped on top of her mouth, another one slung around her waist to hold her still.

"My my, what do we have here?" an unpleasant voice said into her ear. "You lost cutie?" he asked and began to laugh. Levy heard other men laugh along with him and she soon realised that a whole gang was coming out of the shadows and surrounded her and Gajeel, who stopped in his stacks. He looked around with a scowl and a snarl.

"I'm quite pissed at the moment, so if you don't want a good beating I presume that you let the girl go and piss off," he grunted. Again the men began to laugh.

"You and what army?" the man behind Levy asked with a smile. "Didn't you realise how many we are four-eyes? Or do you ware the windows in your face just to look pretty?" he said and laughed over his own joke.

Behind his hand Levy had to suppress a smile. It was never a wise decision to make Gajeel angry, and pissing him off even further in his already pissed off state bordered on suicide.

To confirm her worldview an iron pillar shot into the man's face, sending him into the next wall. The others stood like statues, but soon they got out of their stupor and run towards the Iron mage, clubs and iron pipes in hands, ready to beat the crap out of everyone who came along.

Gajeel made quick work out of them though, letting off some stream through it. Soon the men lay half dead on the street or run away with their tails between their legs. Huffing in disappointment for the short fight Gajeel turned towards Levy, checking of she was okay.

Confirming her well-being he turned around again, walking into the opposite direction. "You should go home," he said over his shoulder.

Levy bit her lower lip, thinking of what to do, and decided to go after him when he turned around a corner. "Gajeel!" she yelled again. Annoyed said man turned around.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked scowling. Levy just run up to him without saying anything.

Gajeel opened his mouth to shoot another remark at her when his mouth was shut by hers when she jumped at him, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His eyes widened in surprise, his hands hung in the air, not knowing what to do with them.

Levy's only thought was 'now or never'. She came to his apartment with a certain goal. She didn't only wanted to make the Iron mage like her a little more, she wanted to give her feelings some room. She wanted him to realise how she felt about him, but when they started fighting and he run away from her she had the feeling that nothing would be the same when she didn't do something to save the situation. And kissing him was the only thing that came to her mind.

A few seconds later she parted from him again, and after she realised what she did a blush crept onto her cheeks. She cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Well, that's what I wanted to say," she said and turned her face away.

After a while she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He was still a little dumbstruck from her previous action, but slowly a sly smirk ruled his face. His arms slung under her butt and around her waist, bringing him closer to his own body.

"Why didn't you spit it out earlier Shrimp?" he said and brought his face closer to hers, joining his lips with hers once again.

Levy was in heaven. She wouldnt have dreamt of this outcome. A little dizzy bu completely happy she parted from him, smiling like an idiot. The suddenly something popped into her head.

"Gajeel, what did you actually wanted in return for your lessons?! she asked.

Gajeel's grin widened. "Already got it."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Sloppy ending, but I couldn't come up with a better one, though I hope you liked the story in itself. **

**Please review ^-^**


End file.
